User blog:Slashingstrike/Master Yi's Wuju Style rework idea
I would like to suggest idea to rework Wuju Style into a line skillshot that would play important role on how much damage Master Yi will do as well as turning it into great utility for ganks, escapes and something that can help the team Updated= and each hit from Master Yi's basic attacks against enemies marked by Wuju Dagger. reduces the cooldown by 3 sec |description2 ='Active - Wuju Dagger': Master Yi grabs one of his dagger on his boots which he throws at target direction dealing damage to all enemies in a line marking them for 5 seconds and grands fully stacked if enemy champion is being hit. |description3 = If the Dagger hits enemy champions their armor will be by 20% while they are marked, their movement speed will be and Master Yi's movement speed will be by 40% for 1 seconds |leveling = | 20 / 22.5 / 25 / 27.5 / 30% | | 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 / 45% }} |leveling2 = | 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90% | | 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 150% }} |cost = 30 mana |cooldown = 15 |range = 800 }} |-| Original idea= bonus to Alpha Strike and each hit from Master Yi's basic attacks. Enemies marked by Wuju Dagger will receive additional bonus from Wuju Style |description2 ='Active - Wuju Dagger': Master Yi grabs one of his dagger on his boots which he throws at target direction dealing to all enemies in a line marking them for 5 seconds and grands a stack of for each enemy hit. If the Dagger hits enemy champions their armor will be by 20% while they are marked, their movement speed will be and Master Yi's movement speed will be by 40% decaying over 1 seconds : 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100% AD |cost = 30 mana |cooldown = 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 |range = 800 }} Rising skill floor and Clarity Being hit by Wuju Dagger will give more clear indication that Master Yi would do lots of damage so opponents will be prepared for potential fight as they will also know which targets are being hit and marked. Wuju Style's damage is applied to basic attacks as well as Alpha Strike, it will reduce enemies armor, as well which will increase Master Yi's damage significantly and the combination of Wuju Dagger and Alpha Strike will become decent ranged way to harass his opponents. After Wuju Dagger and Alpha Strike Yi may continue to fight his lane opponent with the potential of killing it. On other hand if Master Yi misses the dagger hit on his opponent he wont get all these benefits so he would do far less damage, in which case he would have to stay back and avoid fight for a short while, giving the opportunity for opponents to strike while Wuju Style / Wuju Dagger is on Cooldown Laning Safety and Ganks If Master Yi is being ganked he can hit the enemy jungler and/or his lane opponent with Wuju Dagger to reduce their movement speed and boost Yi's movement speed which, providing an opportunity for escape. This will also help ally jungler that is ganking for him or improve Master Yi's own ganking potential Lategame Wuju Dagger may also become a decent lategame ability that will push back the enemy front line by dealing true damage and shredding their armor, therefor increasing Master Yi's team damage in case the back line is not available Splitpushing, Farming and Lane Control Lane control would be improved as Master Yi will be able to choose to use Wuju Dagger and Alpha Strike together for faster wave clear at cost of extra mana or preserve his mana using a single ability to clear the wave slower which may make Alpha Strike's bonus damage to minions and monsters redundant Farming should be better since Wuju Dagger does damage to all enemies on a line while Wuju Style is also applied to Alpha Strike which also hits multiple enemies. Lategame Splitpushing would be much faster because Wuju Dagger's damage scales with Attack Damage thus push even faster toward his opponent's turrets and inhibitors Drawbacks may be that if Master Yi use the Wuju Dagger on lane wave he would not have Wuju Dagger/Wuju Style benefits against champions so patient enemies may ambush the Master and take him down easier when the ability is on cooldown since he would deal far less damage to them Category:Blog posts